Love Story
by Tukkus
Summary: Spencer Hastings meets Caleb's friend Toby Cavanaugh, and starts to fall hard. But, she just got out of a relationship, so how will she learn to trust again? This is a love story between Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh.
1. Chapter 1

This is the love story between Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh. While so much stands in their way of being together, including parents, they always would love each other. A different love story than the one in the show. There is no A, and Spencer doesn't hate Toby at the start, they are just strangers to each other. So here it is, the love story between Spencer H. and Toby C.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hanna," Spencer says, knocking on the door of the Marin household. "Hanna, I know you're in there! Can you please answer me? I need to ask you something." The blonde girl opens the door with a worried look on her face. "I think you already know what I want to ask you, Hanna. So drop the playing dumb and explain."

"Okay, I told Caleb that you and I are going to meet him," Hanna confesses, sighing. "He has a friend from California that is moving here. They used to be friends when he lived with his mom, and now Caleb's friend is moving here, so Caleb didn't want him to be alone, so I told him that you would come, because he didn't want me to come and make his friend a third wheel. I thought I could make him not third wheel if there's another girl for him!"

"You set me up to meet your boyfriend's friend?" Spencer hisses. "I can't believe you! Why me? Why not Aria? Why not Emily?"

"They have boyfriends. Well, Emily has a girlfriend... but you're as free as a bird, so I thought you were the only one who could make it work," Hanna says, sighing. "Don't hate me, Spencer. Maybe you'll like the new guy! It's just one day. You won't have to see him again after."

"Fine, I'm doing this for you, Han," the brunette says.

"Okay, I love you!" Hanna exclaims, and hugs her friend. "We need to be ready at seven. Act like it's a date, even though it's not really a date. You're just accompanying his friend, so he won't feel alone. Thank you so much, Spence."

* * *

It's time for Spencer and Hanna to go. They meet up with Caleb at the Rosewood Park. He's there with some blue eyed guy. Spencer doesn't really notice much about him. She thinks he's cute, but cute guys are always the most jerk like. She learned it the hard way. She dated a too cute, too perfect guy named Alex Santiago. She hopes this other guy isn't a too perfect guy, because she already finds him really cute. She remembers that this is a temporary thing, and she won't really end up dating this guy. But she's going to have to make friends with him, since she's his buddy tonight, and he'll be living in Rosewood. She hopes he's at least nice.

"Hey girls," Caleb greets. He gives Hanna a long kiss on the lips. "I'd like you to meet this guy. This is my friend Toby Cavanaugh, we were friends back in California. Toby, this is my girlfriend Hanna and her best friend Spencer."

"Nice to meet you," Toby says, smiling at Hanna, but he reaches out to shake Spencer's hand. Their fingertips linger as the hand shake ends. Toby's eyes are so blue and oceanic. They meet Spencer's big brown eyes, and there's a moment of intensity.

"So... where in California are you from?" Spencer asks, trying hard to make some conversation happen.

He looks up, surprised that she's speaking to him.

"San Fransisco," he responds. "But my dad got a job here, so my step mother, step sister, him, and I all moved here recently."

"You miss California?" Spencer asks.

"Definitely, but I always think it's good to meet new people," he says, staring at her intensely. "There are a lot of amazing people out there, even if there are many bad people, too. Sometimes I can tell when I'm going to like someone."

While Hanna and Caleb talk, Spencer and Toby glance at each other.

"So, what are you thinking for me?" Spencer asks curiously.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like you," he responds, grinning a little. "You seem like the kind of person I would want to talk to."

They both smile at each other for a moment.

The silence is broken by Caleb.

"Hey guys, Hanna and I were thinking that we could go Chinese or Italian!" Caleb exclaims. "There's a hillside Italian place, there's a nice Mexican place, and there's a Chinese takeout place. Take your pick."

"Umm... Italian," Spencer quickly responds, brushing off her Toby thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the next chapter of the story. I really do hope you enjoy it and like it! Thank you for reading. This is when Spencer and Toby start spending more time together. They will be going to dinner, since Caleb's having his reunion with Toby. It's not a date for Spoby, though, they are still strangers to each other, besides their handshake and those questions Spencer asked him about California. So this is Hanna, Caleb, Toby, and Spencer out at a hillside Italian restaurant.

Chapter 2

"Hey baby," the waitress whispers as she skims her hand over Toby's shoulders. "Is there anything else I can get you?" He shakes his head. "I'm good. But, I could use another cup of beer. Thanks."

"Caleb, you're drinking, too?" Hanna asks, sighing. "Someone has to drive home! I want to have a drink or two. Spence... Will you be our driver tonight?"

She nods her head, "I'm not much of a drinker. I had beer once at one of Noel Kahn's parties, and I couldn't handle it. I spit it out. It was disgusting!"

Toby chuckled and says, "You get used to the taste, and in a matter of time, you crave it. I hated it the first time. I drank it just to look good in front of all these people at a party. My mouth felt disgusted by it, though." All three of them laugh at his story.

"You know, that sexy waitress looks like she wants to hook up with you, man," Caleb whispers, nudging his friend. "She's hella hot, you should give her a go. You think I don't notice the hand skimming? She wants you. Take her up."

"No thanks, Caleb. I'm a little more poised than that," Toby says, rolling his eyes. "I don't want her. She's just a waitress. I don't care what size her boobs are, because I care about personality."

"Sap," Caleb whispers, chuckling. "She doesn't have to be your girl, she can just be a quick hook up. You know... for a one night stand. Have some sex, then blame it on being drunk. In California, I did that once to a girl at a bar."

"I don't want sex," Toby whispers back. "Stop it, Caleb. I'm not into slutty waitresses, and my mind isn't filled with thoughts about banging women like you. And bonus, you have a girlfriend sitting across from you."

"I know, and I love Hanna," Caleb says. "But you're single!"

He crosses his arms, "Caleb, this is supposed to be a reunion. When I moved to Pennsylvania, I thought it would be okay, because I got to see you again. Old friends. I don't want to spend my first night back with you by finding a woman and having sex with her."

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Caleb laughs. "Okay man, I know about abstinence. I didn't know you were saving yourself."

"Shut up, can't you be a more appropriate guy?" Toby sighs. "Let's talk about sports or some crap."

The night ends up being pretty okay, except for Spencer. Everyone around her is drunk. She liked the Italian food, but she was a little annoyed by everyone's behavior. So, she's the driver for the night. She gets into the car and drives to Hanna's house first, since she knows where it is. Both Hanna and Caleb get down from the car.

"Caleb..." she says, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why are you getting down here? This is Hanna's house, not yours."

"I know, but Ms. Marin is out of town!" Caleb exclaims. "Hanna and I are spending the night together. Thanks for driving, Spence. We'll see you tomorrow. It was good to reunite, Tobs! It's good to have you back. I've missed you, man. Good night to you all. Come on, my Princess, we have some fun in your bedroom!" He grabs Hanna's arm, and they run in to her house.

Crap. She doesn't know where Toby lives.

"Caleb, hey Caleb!" Spencer yells, but she sees Hanna and Caleb making out in the doorway. They shut the door, not hearing the brunette. She sighs. They're probably too drunk to know where he lives, anyways.

"Hey Toby," Spencer starts gently. "Where do you live? I have to stop you off."

"Take a right on... Michigan Avenue and turn into... Nevada..." he slurs.

"Oh god," she groans. "How many beers did you have tonight?"

"Only one," he lies. "God, I'm not drunk. That's bogus."

"Right," she sarcastically says. "Um... I guess you could stay at my place until tomorrow morning. Come on, I'm taking you to my house."

"Are you my girlfriend?" He asks, grinning. "You're hot. Sexy, even."

She ignores him, and keeps driving back to her house. Melissa's in London with her boyfriend Wren, And her parents are taking cases across the state for their jobs. Lawyers are always busy. So she's alone. Well, she has company tonight, but she's been alone a lot recently. She doesn't really mind taking care of him. Ito gets lonely at home sometimes. She cries about Alex, and their break up.

She takes him to her bedroom. She has one of Alex's shirts, not from sex, but from when Alex gave it to her. Alex thought he was moving to Spain, so he gave her a gift, which was his shirt that he always loved to wear. She doesn't know why she kept it, since Alex didn't end up moving.

_"I want you to have this, Spencer," Alex says, kissing her gently. He rubs her back up and down. "If I never see you again, I'll die inside. But I know we can make a long distance relationship work. Even if I'm in Spain, and you're in Pennsylvania, we're going to make this work, because I love you." He kisses her again. "But there's one thing I ask for before I go to Spain."_

_"And what's that?" Spencer asks, holding both of his hands. She looks into his brown eyes, smiling sadly. She is happy to be with him, but sad that he's leaving. He touches his favorite shirt lightly._

_"Please, sleep with me before I go," Alex pleads, cupping her cheeks. "That's my wish. I want to touch you more than ever before, since this may be the last time that we get to touch each other and kiss. So I want it to be intimate."_

_"But... But I don't want to have sex," Spencer says, whimpering._

_"Don't you care about me?" Alex asks, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "I love you, and I've respected you wanting to wait for such a long time, but now that I'm leaving, I'm afraid that we will never have sex! I love you. Trust me, I will be gentle on you."_

_She's about to give in. Alex is kissing her roughly, and she knows she can't say no to him when he's going to be leaving for Spain tomorrow morning. Unfortunately for Alex, the door opened, and Veronica Hastings walked inside. Spencer, for once, is relieved that her mother has come home early. Alex breaks away from her before Veronica can see._

_"Hello Spencer," Veronica says. "Oh... Alex, hello. What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, I had to say goodbye to your daughter before I move tomorrow," Alex explains. "Mrs. Hastings, thank you for being so acceptant towards me. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm going to miss you when I move." _

_Veronica reaches out and gives Alex a hug. Spencer holds on to the shirt Alex gave her. She cherishes it, even months later, when they break up for real. Of course, Alex doesn't end up moving to Spain. Last minute problems cause his dad to reject the job, and he stays in Rosewood. But that doesn't mean his future with Spencer is good, because it's not._

She snaps out of her thoughts.

"Here, Toby, you can change into this," she says, handing him Alex's shirt. He throws his shirt over his head, exposing his well-built pecs. His abs are to die for her. She wonders if he could be a male model (he could). She chuckles and says, "You have to put the shirt on."

"Oh..." he mumbles, trying to get the shirt on. He's frustrated. He pushes the shirt over his head, but it's backward. Spencer laughs. "What?" he asks.

"You're wearing the shirt backwards, Toby," Spencer explains with a chuckle.

"No I'm no—" he starts, but looks down. "Shit! Thanks for telling me."

"No problem," she says, laughing. "You can stay in the guest bedroom. Do you want anything to eat before you go to sleep?"

"Nah, I think I'm full from whatever the fuck I ate at wherever the fuck we went," he says, still slurring a little bit.

"Well, if you need anything—" Spencer begins.

But then he kissed her. It's soft, but she knows he's drunk. He holds her waist. She loops her arms around his neck and kisses him back. But wait, he's drunk. They barely know each other. The only reason they met was so she could keep him company while Caleb and Hanna talked. They weren't even friends, although she certainly liked him, at least a little. Now she's kissing him? It felt too fast for her. When she thought of relationships moving fast, she thought of Alex every time.

"You k-kissed me!" Spencer cries.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, these two, who are strangers to each other, and only met because of their mutual friends from Caleb, shared a drunken kiss. Well Toby was drunk, Spencer wasn't. What will happen next? And Alex still is all over Spencer's mind, so that's not over yet. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Chapter 3

"I know," he says, breathing heavily. He moves his hands against her waist, and kisses her again. She doesn't even fight it. She kisses him back, cupping his cheeks as they fall back on her bed. He's on top of her. She can't believe they're making out when they barely know each other. She's not this kind of girl! This is Hanna extreme. It's not her thing. She can't have sex with him. She's not ready. But his hands move to the hem of her shirt.

"Wait!" she cries. "I can't... you're drunk."

"Am not," he argues, his head feeling dizzy. "You're crazy." He leans in to kiss her again, but she rejects it.

"I can't let you do something you're going to regret," she half lies. She doesn't want him to regret it, that's true, but she's also not ready. If she wasn't ready with Alex, she can't be ready with him. He's a stranger, and Alex was her longtime boyfriend. Obviously she won't screw the new guy so early if she never screwed the boyfriend after months and months of dating.

"Good night," she says, and places a kiss on his forehead. He hugs her for some reason.

"I wanna sleep here, with you," he says.

"Tob—"

"Please," he begs.

"Fine," she says, sighing. "Don't get any ideas, though. We're sharing a bed, and that's it." He nods his head with a smile. He throws Alex's shirt over his head. She knows he shouldn't be undressing himself, but she can't help but stare at his muscular body again. "Get in bed. I'm going to get dressed in sleepwear."

She grabs pajama pants and a sweatshirt. She goes to the bathroom and changes into it. Then, she joins Toby in bed again, surprised to find that he's lost his pants, too. He's in his boxers, and he's not wearing a shirt. She awkwardly lies next to him. He can't get any wrong ideas, since he's asleep.

The night is going to be long.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Oh crap, my head hurts," Toby moans as he opens his eyes. He realizes he's not in his bedroom. This is a girl's room. What happened last night? He remembers Caleb telling him to hook up with the waitress. Did he? He looks down, and he's not wearing a shirt. OR PANTS. He has a boner, and he's curled up with some girl. His arm is around her, and he's spooning her. His heart is thumping. Who is this stranger?

He glances at her sleeping face. Wait, isn't that Spencer? He... slept with Spencer? He can't believe it. She had sex with him while he was drunk? He feels dirty. She opens her eyes soon, and is surprised that Toby is spooning her. He closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep again, not wanting to answer why he's cuddled up to her.

"Toby?" she asks. "Are you awake?"

He nods his head shamefully. He moves his arms away from her, not wanting to romantically be holding her when they're not even going out.

"Spencer, did we—" he starts.

"No!" she cries.

"Why am I practically naked?" he asks, shocked.

"That's how you wanted to sleep," she says. "You were too drunk to give me your address, and you made me let you sleep here, so don't look at me."

"Did anything else happen?" he asks.

She shakes her head. She doesn't want to bring up their make out session, and them almost having sex.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, and gets up from bed. She stares at his boner, which is clear through his boxers. And his boxers are the only article of clothing on him.

"Uh..." she mutters.

He remembers he has a boner, and he doesn't think it's morning wood. For some reason, he's picturing Spencer naked, and his mind is getting way too dirty. What did Caleb do to him?

"Sorry!" he cries, blushing. He puts his pants on, and throws his short over his head. "I should leave now. Have a nice day. Thank you for letting me stay here." He rushes to the door and walks his way home.


End file.
